


Coming Clean

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	Coming Clean

“You know, your mother maybe acts like she has no idea how much three times three is, but she is smarter than she looks,” Regina said, reapplying her lipstick.   
“What do you mean?” asked Emma while fastening her jeans.  
“That she’ll find out the truth about these ‘magic lessons’ and it’s going to be unpleasant.”  
“What do you propose we do about it?”  
“I think we should come clean.”  
Emma shrugged. “Okay, I’ll tell her.”  
“Maybe I should go with you.”  
“You just want to see her face when I tell her.”  
Regina smirked. “I’m not going to deny that.”


End file.
